Synthetic resin moldings are presently useful in every field including, for example, automobiles, and home electric appliances. These resins are inexpensive, lightweight, and can be easily shaped. On the other hand, however, these moldings have defects that make them appear cheap-looking, cold feeling and they can be scratched easily. It has been attempted to manufacture these moldings such that they would be more decorative and have a softer feel.
Although a variety of investigations have been made with the object of developing molded articles to satisfy the demands mentioned above, it has been difficult for these molded articles to have been made from a single substance to be capable of being shaped and still be characterized with the desired strength and surface properties.
There has been proposed a method of manufacturing a laminated body, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 150740/1984, whereby the method of molding the laminated body is performed by the use of a molding apparatus. This apparatus is provided shiftably with a female mold or a male mold and with a slidable frame having a sliding port through which the male mold passes slidably. After holding an upper layer member between the slidable frame and the female mold, and then tightening both molds, after which a molten resin is supplied between the upper layer member and the female mold or the male mold and, finally forming a completed laminated body.
However, the above described method is incapable of manufacturing a laminated body which is characterized with a good appearance, and which is free of wrinkles and tears on the upper layer member covering the synthetic resin. Further, this method requires a cutting process which additionally utilizes a cutting apparatus for cutting the upper layer member after the member had been formed. In using this method, difficulty has been encountered in aligning the center points of the upper layer member and the synthetic resinous body, because the apparatus used in the method is not a single apparatus which performs both, the molding and cutting operations.
Therefore, at the present time, the methods which are widely used to manufacture the different types of laminated bodies, are being assembled with the use of plural materials which have a variety of functions. In this specification, the male mold is defined as the part whose outer side face is the side face of the outermost circumference opposite to each other at the mold-tightening time, while the female mold is defined as the part whose inner side face is the same as the above-mentioned side face of the outermost circumference opposite to each other at the same mold-tightening time.